Zombies
The Zombies of Dead Island are the basic enemy during the course of the game. They are fully fleshed and in various stages of decay and decomposition. The infection can be instant, but change time may range up to 6 hours. It is believed that the infection causing this is a mutated form of the Kuru prion. It is believed by some scientists, such as Dr. Robert West, that people with O Negative blood, such as the heroes, are not susceptible to the infection. Some zombies carry weapons, such as wooden planks or rusty pipes, which they will use to strike the Hero, or even throw them from a distance. These weapons can be picked up, although they are often very weak. Cutting or breaking the zombie's arm will prevent the zombie from using the weapon. All zombies seem to react to loud noises such as grenades or gunfire, attracting their attention and bringing them to the player(s). There are no infected children in the game because rating systems like ESRB would disallow zombie children. Still, there is one example of a dead child, though it isn't in the game: the Daughter from the trailer. Common Zombies Walkers Walkers are the slow, shambling undead, roaming Banoi Island, looking for flesh to devour. Walkers are most dangerous in groups where their speed is less of a disadvantage. Walkers are also fairly quiet and can be difficult to spot in dark areas. Once you unlock the head stomp, most zombie types will just take a few kicks to knock them down, then curb stomp for an instant kill. Infected The Infected are much faster than Walkers but take less damage to kill. These infected are extremely dangerous and should be fought with caution. They are fast runners, agile and vicious, and because of their speed they are hard to keep track of in close combat. When the Infected have spotted you they scream loudly and charge after you. If there are other Infected or Walkers nearby, they will join in. They flail their arms, interrupting any action you are performing. Note: It's a good idea to kick right before they reach you to stop them long enough to use a weapon. Enemies cannot interrupt kicks. A jump kick will almost always knock them down. Sharp weapons, when timed right, will almost always decapitate Infected. Smoking Walkers/Infected Some zombies may be sick or have wandered into a toxic substance of some sort emanating from leaking chemical canisters, or just some misplaced barrels of waste. These zombies have fumes coming off of them in green-gray smokey plumes. The smoke can blind players and cause stamina drain when in direct contact. Even when a smoking zombie is dead, the fumes will linger for a short period afterward. Luckily, the smoke makes these infected extremely vulnerable to fire, and even a single hit from a torch modded weapon is enough to set them ablaze. The flames will also remove the danger of the toxic smoke. Also, this effect can be added to weapons via mods, which will cause the zombies to puke upon contact, stopping them for a few seconds. Special Zombies Thug Thugs are the first special infected you come into contact with. They are much bigger and broader than ordinary zombies and deal massive damage, as well as knock-downs, with most swipes. They are larger than most infected, have broad shoulders, and are slow moving. They are frequently accompanied by several Walkers. Although they have large amounts of health, it is possible to decapitate them with a single shotgun blast in some circumstances (although it usually takes 2 or 3). Suicider Suiciders are creatures trapped in disfigured, pulsing bodies. They retain a semblance of awareness even though their instincts drive them to get close to uninfected survivors and kill them with a self-destructive explosion. Ram Rams are extremely tough, strong, ferocious and determined. These undead were either already mad before the outbreak or were restrained after being infected in an attempt to prevent them from infecting others. Now they single-mindedly pursue any survivors in sight and try to take them out by charging at them. Their weak spot is a small patch of exposed skin on their back. Floater Floaters are zombies that have been submerged under water for an extended length of time. They can be found in the sewers as well as several ponds and lakes in the jungle. A Floater's bloated, partially decomposed body produces corrosive slime capable of hurting, blinding or disorienting enemies from a distance. Floaters are harder to kill than other zombies, as their waterlogged tissue is able to absorb a lot of punishment. Butcher Butchers are meaner, tougher versions of the Infected that slice and tear through survivors with what is left of their limbs. Their leaping attacks and lightning-quick reactions make them hard to fight with melee attacks. Enemy Health/Damage This table shows how much each is increased with the number of players. The level of enemies are based on the character level of the host player, meaning that the levels of anyone else won't matter. Notable Zombies *Bob (Infected) *Bob (Overpass Camp) *Daughter *Earl *Emily White *Frank (Infected) *Infected White *John *Nenja Samejon *Nick *Roger Nelson *Sebastian *The Infected Warrior *Todd Tanis Category:Gameplay Category:Zombies Category:Enemies